The White Blur of Aincrad
by Immortal Thunder
Summary: Nariko's stuck in SAO. Follow her on her journey to become "The White Blur of Aincrad", the player with the highest AGI.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: January 8, 2015**

**Hey guys! I got this idea from Rwanime442's story "SAO: Suicidal Samurai." It's pretty good, so you should go read it. :D**

**This story will follow "SAO: Suicidal Samurai"'s story line. The only difference is that this story is written in another character's perspective.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this. :)**

* * *

><p>November 6, 2022 was when the first Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online, was released.<p>

"Thank you so much!" a girl cried happily. Her parents beamed at their only child. Her birthday was on the release date of the VRMMORPG, so they decided to get it for her. It was a harmless game, and their daughter was an avid gamer.

* * *

><p>The small family arrived home, and the girl immediately turned on her NerveGear (it was used to play the VRMMORPG).<p>

The girl quickly opened the game's manual and read it, trying to absorb the information.

She put it on and said, "Link start!"

* * *

><p>Vibrant colors flew at her face. She waited for impact but felt nothing.<p>

A few seconds later, it had her calibrate the device. It made her touch certain parts of her body. After the calibration, she was ready to play.

The girl gave her parents another big hug and another "thank you" before diving in once more.

* * *

><p>After the game booted up, it led her to the character creation screen.<p>

After about thirty minutes, she finished creating her character. The final appearance of her character showed up in front of her.

The character the girl was staring at had long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Strands of hair fell to the sides of her face. Her bright purple eyes stared back at the girl. The character was fairly tall, about 173 centimeters (5 feet, 8 inches)

_Perfect,_ she thought. She confirmed it, and another menu popped up, asking for the character's name.

The girl inserted, "Nariko" and confirmed it.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sword Art Online" was the first thing she saw. The rest of the world appeared behind the words. Then the words slowly faded away.<p>

Nariko stared in awe at world before her. It was obvious she was in a city, but she couldn't get over how… _real_ it felt.

The first thing she did was try to find a way to open the menu. She glanced around, seeing other people press two fingers together and swipe down in front of them. Nariko mimicked them, and a small window appeared, making a jingling sound.

She checked all of the tabs. Each one made a small beeping sound when she tapped on them. There were tabs for inventory, character stats, skills, equipment, etc.

After checking the menu out, Nariko decided to practice fighting. So, she went to the fields.

* * *

><p>Her attacks weren't doing much damage, and she knew why. "Auto Attacks" don't do much damage. What she was doing right now was auto attacking. She was simply whacking the Frenzy Boar with her sword. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to activate sword skills yet.<p>

Nariko frowned, remembering she had to equip skills.

She quickly escaped from the battle and ran back into the starting city. She opened up the menu and selected the Skills tab. There, Nariko saw three slots. Two of them were gray, and one had some kind of golden border. She tapped the first slot, and many skills appeared below it. Most of them were grayed out, of course, but about four had color. She chose the "Slant" sword skill for the first slot and "Acrobatics," a support skill, for the second slot. Apparently, it increases jump height and aerial maneuverability. It should help her survive longer.

Nariko tapped on the golden-bordered slot, wondering what it was. Nothing showed up. With a shrug, the girl closed the window and exited the city.

* * *

><p>She practiced activating her skills and executing them on the Boars. After a while of grinding, she was suddenly teleported elsewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>When Nariko finished loading, she saw many other players.<p>

Suddenly, the sky became red with the words, "Warning" and "System Announcement" plastered all over it.

Blood red slime dripped down from the sky and formed together to create a hooded person.

The person introduced himself as Akihiko Kayaba and said he controlled this world. He said the players couldn't log out of the game, and Nariko began to panic.

_What...? This can't be happening! _she thought in disbelief.

The man continued, explaining that as soon as a player's health goes to 0, the NerveGear will fry their brain. The only way to get out of here was to beat the last boss on floor 100.

_Wait… so you _die _in _real life _if you die in here!?_ Nariko almost screamed.

Then, he concluded the announcement, saying he left a gift for the players.

Nariko opened up her inventory and found a mirror. She tapped on it, and it appeared in her hand. Suddenly, blinding light surrounded her, then faded away.

She glanced at the mirror and saw a different girl.

Her hair was a bit shorter, and long bangs covered one of her eyes.

It was her in real life! It felt weird to see her real face with white hair and purple eyes, though.

_Why did Akihiko Kayaba change our appearances to their real ones?_ Nariko wondered. Perhaps it was to make it feel more real, she decided.

Players around her began to panic. Some of them were screaming, others banging against the walls.

Suddenly, Nariko realized that she would probably be stuck here for a while. She was grinding for about half an hour already, and she was barely half way to level two.

What about her parents? They must be very worried right now.

"... Mom… Dad… don't worry…" Nariko muttered under her breath, clenching her fists. "I'll survive." Suddenly, her vision blurred for a second, and a tear fell from her eye.

_You cry a lot easier in this game…_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how is it? And I'm sorry if the... notes annoy you. But hey, maybe there are people who don't know anything about RPGs or games in general. XP**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The two guys in this chapter are owned by Rwanime442, not me. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Nariko ran out into the field and started to grind. At least she could kill the Frenzy Boars in a few hits.<p>

The main thing on her mind was to get stronger, which meant grinding for money and levels.

Nariko was scared. She had always died in other MMORPGs. With resolve, she told herself that she would be extra careful and level up as fast as she could.

She read from the manual that she would need enough STR (strength) to equip weapons and shields, so she'd also put just enough points to equip weapons.

Nariko decided to focus on AGI (agility). That way, she can escape from battle more easily and dodge better.

She also decided to be an aerial fighter. If she leveled her Acrobatics skill high enough, she could move around anything in midair. She could also get to blind spots by jumping over the enemies, or get weak spots on bosses.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Nariko finally made it to level three. She checked her stats.<p>

Apparently, she had a few bonus points to add to her attributes. She put most of it into AGI and a few into STR, since she needed it to get better weapons.

Now that she had a plan, she continued to grind levels and money.

* * *

><p>It's been about a month, and over a thousand people died. No one made it to the boss room on the first floor yet, either.<p>

Nariko was scared. She didn't know how she survived for so long, but she did it. She feared that she was the next one to die.

She gained level ten just a few hours ago. She'd gotten a dagger to replace her sword a few weeks ago. Nariko found out that daggers needed less STR to equip than swords. That way, she could put more points into AGI.

She got better leather armor, along with a cloak to hide her bright hair. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Nariko suddenly realized something: they hadn't gotten to the boss in a month. If this goes on, it'd be at least a few years before she could see her parents again.

_Calm down,_ she thought, letting out a sigh. _You'll see them. Just don't die._

"Are you going to that meeting?" someone asked his friend, interrupting Nariko's thoughts.

"What meeting?" the friend replied.

"You know… the meeting about the boss," the first guy said impatiently. "They found the dungeon that lead to the boss. I think they're still looking for it inside. But they're holding a strategy meeting at the coliseum thing in an hour or so."

_A strategy meeting?_ Nariko thought. _I might as well attend. Maybe I'll learn something new._

* * *

><p>Nariko arrived at the coliseum area. She tugged at her hood anxiously. Was this the right place?<p>

There were a few people here. There was a blue-haired man standing in the middle of the area, looking like some kind of commander. On the benches were two boys.

One of them had brown hair and blue eyes. Part of the boy's brown hair swirled upwards, but the rest of his hair stayed down. He had a lance on his back.

The other had strawberry blonde hair that nearly covered one of his green eyes. Strapped to his side was a sword.

She took a seat behind them.

As the minutes passed by, more and more people sat on the stone benches.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the blue-haired man began the meeting.<p>

"All right, let's get started, people!" he yelled. "Thank you for coming today! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Diabel, and my 'job' is a Knight!" Some players jeered, saying that there were were no job systems in this game.

Nariko was fine with it, really. If this Diabel person wanted to roleplay, then go right ahead.

"Anyway!" Diabel continued. "Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Nariko never stepped a foot in there. First of all, she didn't have a party. It would be suicide to go in there without some people backing you up. Second, she didn't want to die.

Diabel opened his inventory, and a book materialized in his hand. It was the guide book that was given for free at an item store. Nariko had gotten one a while ago. It was where she learned that instead of simply letting the System Assist take over when activating a skill, one should actually swing as one activates the skill for maximum damage.

"Let's see here," the man muttered, flipping through the book. "He's Illfang, the Kolbold Lord. He has four health bars and wields an axe and buckler. When his last bar reaches the red zone, he switches to a talwar. He's also surrounded by his minions. They're called Kobold Sentinels, and they keep respawning until Illfang's health falls below 25%. Now, since this is a boss, it's impossible to take it on by yourself. So, I want you all to-"

"Hold on a second!" someone interrupted. The person bounded down the steps and landed in front of Diabel.

The man had spiky, orange hair. It looked like traffic cones were sticking out of the guy's hair. A large sword hung from his back.

"My name is Kibaou, and I've got something to say!" the orange-haired man shouted angrily. "Someone should apologize for the thousand players that have died so far!"

_Who?_ Nariko wondered.

"Are you talking about the beta testers?" Diabel asked.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about!" Kibaou yelled. "Ever since this dumba** game started, the beta testers have taken all the good quests and hunting spots! They've never done anything to help us out! All of the beta testers should get down on their knees, beg for forgiveness, and give us all their items and money!"

_That's going a bit too far…_ Nariko thought.

"God, do you know how f*cking stupid you sound!?" the brown-haired boy snapped, standing up from his spot.

"What the hell did you say?" Kibaou growled.

"You heard me!" the brown-haired boy said. "You're saying that it's the beta testers' fault those players died! Sure, I'm not all that pleased that they got the good stuff, but you can't just go pointing fingers at whomever you want! You wanna blame someone, blame that piece of sh*t, Akihiko Kayaba!"

"Xiphos…" the strawberry blonde muttered, looking shocked.

_So his name's Xiphos…_ Nariko thought, studying the guy that defended the beta testers.

"He's right, you know," someone agreed. A bald, dark-skinned man stood up. He was most likely African. Apparently, he wielded a large axe. "I'm Agil, and I also have something to say. Your name's Kibaou, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" the shorter man stammered, looking a bit intimidated.

"You know what this book is, don't you?" Agil continued, gesturing towards the guide book.

"Yeah. So what?" Kibaou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The guidebook has information on a bunch of mobs here, as well as instructions for basic combat. It also has some information on some of the bosses. Do you know who published this book?" Agil asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "The beta testers did. Every single player had equal access to this information, yet a thousand people still died. Instead of pointing fingers, we should learn from their deaths and prevent it from happening as much as possible. That's all I have to say." After he finished his speech, Agil sat back down.

"A-As I was saying," Diabel said loudly, "you all need to form a party of at least four. We'll begin at 10:00 A.M. tomorrow, so don't be late. You're all dismissed."

Everyone around Nariko began to form parties. She didn't know anyone, and she didn't want to die, so she got up and left the area. She'll go to boss raids when she's stronger... and until she finds a way to make daggers less useless in boss fights.

She decided to grind some more.

* * *

><p>It was around noon a few days later. Nariko heard that the frontline groups defeated the floor boss. She went up to the next floor and decided to take a short break from grinding and get a new weapon and some armor.<p>

She nudged past a group of guys blocking the way to the shop silently.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid," one of the guys said, shoving her away from the shop.

"... I'm sorry, but you guys were blocking the shop, and I wanted to get inside…" Nariko muttered, tugging on the hood of her cloak.

"What d'you say?" another guy asked loudly, putting a hand to his ear.

"Speak up, kid," the first guy said, grabbing the girl's collar and lifting her up.

He had pitch black eyes and hair. A scar ran down the left side of his face.

Nariko didn't worry about dying, since players can't lose HP (health or hit points) in cities.

"... I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I thought I told you to speak up!" the guy yelled, shaking her a bit. Her hood fell from her head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nariko cried, shrinking away as much as she could in his grasp. His friends laughed.

"That's better," the guy said with a smirk. He dropped her and pointed to the ground at his feet. "Now kneel and apologize again!"

"Wh-What?" Nariko mumbled, taking a step back with a surprised look on her face.

"It'd be a shame if someone… messed that pretty little face up… right?" he said lowly with a sneer. He stepped closer, towering over her. Her purple eyes widened in fear.

Why was she so afraid all of a sudden…? She couldn't lose health here… and yet, this guy looked like he could kill her in one blow, even in a city.

"Hey!" someone yelled. Nariko and the group of guys glanced around and found a boy with the brown hair and blue eyes. She recognized him as the person who defended the beta testers yesterday during the meeting. She forgot his name, though. Nariko was never good with names.

"Get lost, punk," the leader said with a smirk. "Unless you want to get beat like this bitch here." His friends nodded and jeered at the newcomer.

"I'd like to see you try, sh*theads," the boy taunted, motioning for the group to fight him.

"You wanna be a smarta**? Fine. Then I'll teach you a lesson." The leader sneered and cracked his knuckles.

He threw a punch at the boy, but he dodged to the right with ease and delivered a sweep kick, knocking the leader down. The leader got back to his feet and threw another punch at the boy. The blue-eyed boy ducked and punched the older guy's guts, causing him to keel over.

"F-Fine… you win, brat," the leader growled, getting up. "But I swear, the next time I see either of you, you're dead."

"You can come at me whenever you want to, but leave the girl alone! She didn't do anything!" the boy said defiantly. The two of them glared at each other before the leader turned back to his gang.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," he ordered, walking away. His gang trailed after him.

"... Th-Thank you…" Nariko muttered.

"No problem, ma'am!" the boy replied with a bright smile. Suddenly, he straightened his back, as if he were a king. "Xiphos the Great is always there to keep the innocents safe!" Nariko giggled, and the boy's smile widened. "If you want, you can join me and my friend. If you're with us, I promise you those guys won't give you any more sh*t," the boy named Xiphos offered, sending her a friend and party request. Nariko accepted both requests.

* * *

><p>Xiphos lead Nariko to the town square. A strawberry blonde-haired boy was waiting for him. She recognized him. He was the one who sat next to Xiphos at the meeting.<p>

"What took you so long?" the blonde inquired.

"Sorry I was late, man," Xiphos replied. "A bunch of guys were harassing this girl, and I had to help her. She's joining our party. Is that all right with you?" The blonde shrugged.

"I guess it's okay," was the answer.

"Th-Thank you… um…" Nariko began.

"Yoshitsune. You can call me Yoshi," the blonde introduced himself.

"I'm Nariko. It's nice to meet you both," Nariko said with a bow.

"No need to be so polite!" Xiphos laughed, slapping her back lightly. Nariko gave him a small smile.

_I need to repay him…_ she thought. _I don't know how yet, but I will!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: January 16, 2015**

**Nariko meets her first friends! Yay! :D**

**I don't know what to write here, so... _**

**Thanks for reading! *bows***


End file.
